


Trapped

by TheKeeperofBabyYoda



Series: Cara/Din omegaverse [11]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Cara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cara is Badass, F/M, omega!din
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda
Summary: Din is trapped...or is he?
Relationships: Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Cara/Din omegaverse [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867996
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot stand these guys, so here is a story with them in it, hope you like it!

Din panted a bit as he ran from his pursuers, he skidded around a corner, bumping into a wall before taking off again. His legs were burning, he just had to get away, He slows as he realizes he reached a dead end. 

“FUCK!” He shouts, slapping the wall in frustration, he breathed heavily, resting his head against the wall, listening to their footsteps get closer. 

“Well, well, Mando, it's been a while...since you got us locked up!” Her voice grated on his nerves, but he turned to face them, leaning back against the wall. 

“Xi’an, so nice to see you again…..Oh wait, no it's not.” He says, his tone sounded bored, “Wow, all three of you got out, I’m so impressed.” He says.

“Big mouth for someone so tiny.” Burg growls, stepping forward. “And not very smart.”

Din leans on the wall, still panting a bit, “So who ratted me out?” He asks, knowing they were gloating a bit, keeping him trapped here.

Xi’an twirled the knife on her finger, “Your old boss, Greef was his name I think.” She replies, giggling in that way that made Dins skin crawl.

“I knew I couldn’t trust him to keep his mouth shut.” Din says, staring them down, his voice calm and strong.

Mayfeld grins, “We are finally going to see what he looks like under that bucket.” The three of them snicker.

“Yeah, but let's mess with him first, break down that ego.” Xi’an purrs stepping into the room with her blade still drawn. Dins eyes follow her as she steps up in front of him, tapping the blade against his chest. “This will fetch a nice price, I’m sure.” She says, licking her lips in a failed seduction attempt.

Din felt his skin crawl, but didn’t move, until she grabbed his cowl and used it to yank him closer, exposing a bit of his neck, just enough for his scent to reach her. Din knocks her hand away and straightens up against the wall.

Xi’an’s grin becomes vicious, “Oh my, seems Mando is an omega.” She says, “Never would have guessed, it will be fun to break you.” She hisses.

Din cocks his head just a bit, “You guys didn’t think it was a little too easy to trap me here?” He asks, “Do you really think I’m dumb enough to get myself trapped with no back up?” He asks, his voice a low growl.

“What’s he talking about, Xi’an?” Mayfeld shouts, sounding nervous.

“Shut up! He's just riling you up, he doesn’t travel with anyone.” Xi’an says, tracing her fingers down his chest plate.

“That’s what you think.” Din purrs, “Isn’t that right, Alpha?” He raises his voice just a bit as Mayfeld was grabbed and knocked out. Din takes the moment Xi’an looks at Mayfeld to kick the back of her knee and slams the butt of his rifle into her head, knocking her out cold. 

Cara was already fighting Burg and Din kept back, knowing she wanted to fight this bastard alone. He watches as her legs wrap around Burgs neck in a choke hold. Burg struggles to get her legs off, but slowly goes down and eventually passes out. 

Din and Cara waste no time in binding them all up after stripping them of their weapons, then they sit and wait, having already called for them to be taken back to the prison ship.

Xi’an is the first to wake, snarling when she sees Din and Cara staring at her, “I thought you were smart enough to notice an obvious trap. Greef was the one who came up with the idea.” He says, leaning on Cara a bit.

Xi’an tries to convince Cara that Din cheated on her, but only gets Caras boot to her face for the effort. 

****

After the three had been taken away again, Din and Cara returned to the crest, sighing heavily, “Thank you for everything.” Din says as they lay on their mattress. 

She let out a soft purr, “I’m just happy I got to kick her in the face.” She says, grinning a bit.

Din rolls his eyes and snuggles against her, “They will be back again...but maybe we can have some peace and quiet until then.” He mumbles sleepily.

Cara stays awake, lightly rubbing his side as he sleeps, his words made her feel uneasy for some reason. She shook the feeling away and curled up around him, smiling at his happy purr.

“We will be ready for them.”


End file.
